1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game controllers, and more particularly, to game controller ergonomics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game controllers for both console and computer gaming systems come in many different shapes and sizes. These shapes and sizes are designs by the respective manufacturers to accommodate button placement and the grip and controller layout when the controller is in the user""s hands during operation. All these aspects of button placement and layout contribute in one way or another to the overall ergonomics of the game controller.
According to the Webster""s(copyright) dictionary, xe2x80x9cergonomicsxe2x80x9d is defined as an applied science concerned with designing and arranging things people use so that the people and things interact most efficiently and safely. Thus, for game controllers, the ergonomics clearly relate to how the controller sits in the user""s hands, and how the user can effectively and efficiently use the buttons and controls without undue strain on their hands.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,693, 5,759,100 and 6,001,015 show various different designs for game controllers. In each instance, the game controllers have grips or handles that user grasps while activating buttons or other controls on the body of the game controller. In the more recent designs, the grips/handles are more ergonomically designed to include curved surfaces in an effort to accommodate the user""s hands in a comfortable, yet effective manner.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a game controller having adjustably positioned grip/handles for accommodating different user hand sizes in a more ergonomic manner.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a game controller having adjustably positionable grip/handles to allow for user specific ergonomic adjustment.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the invention wherein the game controller includes a body having a plurality of controls for controlling gaming action, and hand grips pivotally connected to the body for providing variable operating positions for the hand grips with respect to the controller body and thereby the control buttons.
A positioning system allows the hand grips to be adjusted into and retained in the desired operating position for the specific user. The positioning system can include a detent on the hand grip and a plurality of corresponding indents on the body for receiving the detent, or vice versa. In another embodiment a resilient friction fit between the hand grip and the body is made to provide an infinite number of positions for the hand grips to accommodate users of any size hands.
An indexing system provides a visual indication of the hand grip position with respect to the game controller body and thereby allows the user to remember their preferred hand grip position when coming back to the game controller after another user has adjusted the same for their use.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.